


Contrast of Self

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: YOI Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Klutz, M/M, On Ice vs. Off Ice, falling, graceful, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: On the ice, Christophe is incredibly graceful. Off the ice, it’s a completely different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Option A. When I saw this one I decided I wanted to give someone my awesome talent of being super graceful when in performance mode and a major klutz when out of it. Just a little short thing. (Also, does that guy have a name? I don’t think he does.) Enjoy!

On the ice, he considered himself one of the best performers out there. His was as graceful as his was sensual. He brought the fans and judges into his performance. Both ate it up and because of that, he typically did well in competitions. He wasn’t immune to the occasional fall or slipup, but for a majority of his time on the ice he was the picture of grace. His body could twist into tempting ways and he knew just how to keep all eyes on him.

Things off the ice were quite different. When he wasn’t in performance mode, he was a downright klutz. The number of times he had tripped over nothing was so large, he couldn’t even estimate the amount he had done it. Most people would doubt he was a world class figure skate if they saw how uncoordinated he was off the ice. Of course, only a few people knew about his habit of tripping over his own feet.

* * *

“Chris! What are you doing here?” Victor moved out of the way so Chris could enter his apartment, then closed the door behind him. “Shouldn’t you be preparing for the new season? I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“I’d be disappointed if you did. I needed a little vacation, so I thought I’d drop by for a surprise visit. You did say I could at any time.”

“And I meant it. I’m sure Yakov won’t mind you using the rink if you want to get some practicing done while you’re here. Need anything? Water or food?”

With a little wave, Chris turned his focus to the dog trying to get his attention with his wide, irresistible eyes. “No thanks. I stopped to eat before I came over. Hello there.”

“Well, feel free to make yourself comfortable. I need to head down to the rink soon for a little practice, but we can do something tonight. Unless you’d rather stay in.”

“I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be great. I might take a nap. The flight was a nightmare.”

“You remember where the guest bedroom is?”

“It hasn’t been that long since I’ve been here.” Chris grabbed his luggage and began to make his way toward the guest room when he tripped over his own foot, barely managing to catch himself before he hit the ground.

“As graceful as ever.”

“You can tell the world what you just saw, but no one would ever believe you.”

“I’m aware. Try not to hurt yourself while I’m gone. I don’t need your coach blaming me if you injure yourself right before the season starts.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell him you were only trying to take out your best competition. He might be flattered by that.”

“Doesn’t mean he’ll be happy you’re not able to skate. I’ll be back in a couple of hours!”

* * *

In all honesty, it wasn’t his best idea to run down the stairs when it had been raining all day. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the stairs would most likely be wet, even if there weren’t any signs stating it. He felt his feet sliding against the tile on the floor above, but he didn’t take into account the stairs being equally slippery. Wet stairs and lacking coordination, ended in his foot glancing off one of the steps and sending him off balance.

He might have ended up falling on his ass or tumbling down the last few steps to the landing below, if it weren’t for a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Instead of him falling to the ground, he landed on top of someone else. They let out a pained grunt, then wriggled out from underneath Chris and sat next to him on the step. The man brushed his brown hair out of his eyes and turned to look at Chris with a soft smile on his face.

“You should be more careful. That could have ended badly.”

“I’m used to it. It’s a bad habit of mine.”

The man let out a little laugh, then stood and offered Chris a hand. “That’s surprising. You normally look so graceful.”

“A fan then?”

“I’m in the business. I do a lot of costume designs and some custom skates. It be odd if I didn’t know who you are.”

“Ah, then I’ll need you to keep this a secret. Can’t have this spreading. People will think I’m losing my touch and I can’t have that.”

“No, you can’t and I’m not one to spread rumors about famous ice skaters.”

“Good to hear.” The chime of his text tone drew his attention from the man and he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth at what the text said. “I need to be going. My coach has a few things he wants me to go over, but before I do. How about we exchange numbers?”

“Do you exchange numbers with every guy that saves you from a fall down the stairs?”

“No. Only the cute ones.”

* * *

The sound of his alarm going off forced Chris out of bed, but not onto his feet. His body hit the ground with a heavy thump and he let out a pained groan when it made his sore legs throb painfully. A little meow had him lifting his head, so he could see his cat poking her head over the edge of the bed to look at him. He reached a hand up to scratch under her chin, then pushed himself to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

There were only a few times he nearly tripped on the way there and fewer on the way back to his bed. He stared grumpily at the bag sitting on his tufted, still empty and waiting for him to pack it. He hated packing with a passion, one of the few things he hated about being a competitive figure skater (so much packing). At one point, he considered buying a set of clothes that would stay packed so he could toss them in there without a care. That idea had been abandoned when he realized he was incapable of buying clothes he didn’t want to wear whenever he felt like it.

His cat nosed at his hand affectionately and purred loudly when he gave her exactly what she was looking for. He considered staying in bed for a while longer petting her, but he knew he would need to leave soon for the airport. With a heavy sigh, he plucked his glasses off his bedside table and started packing away the things he would need in Barcelona. The last of his belonging were about to be packed away, when he tripped over air and hit the ground for a second time that morning.

“It’s not my morning.” His cat mewled in agreement, then jumped onto his chest and licked his cheek. “Thank you. I feel much better now.”

* * *

On the ice, people considered Christophe Giacometti an incredibly talented and graceful figure skater. They praised him and cheered for him and presented him with flowers. Many envied him and wished they could possess his incredible grace and beauty. His performances were some of the most invigorating and well-known.

Off the ice, he tripped over his own feet. He would stumble down stairs and fall out of bed in the mornings. Very few people saw that side of him. The side he kept private. Not because it would ruin his reputation, but because it made those relationships special. Like an inside joke, that none of his fans or competitors or judges would understand. Chris was a klutz, but only the people important to him knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Last one goes up tomorrow!


End file.
